h3mbfandomcom-20200214-history
TheKeenTaco
TheKeenTaco joined the Halo 3 Mythbusters community January 28th, 2009 (Troopur's B-Day =]) and is deemed as the first active female member of the site. About a month into her community participation an inside joke arose that made her the "Forum Mommy" first named by Ghost G45, a moderator. Later on a member by the name of SN33KY BASTARD made a comment that made the member, now moderator, Myztic as the "Forum Daddy" which, at first, wasn't intended to make a connection. Eventually TheKeenTaco made a funny connection, and TURRET BUDDY, a founder of H3MB, made a funnier drawing of Taco and Myztic being the "Best Mom & Dad Evor" Taco ventured to make TheKeenTaco's Family Tree with her being Mom, Myztic the forum dad and her husband, Okitobi2 as her brother (this was an earlier running joke between them), and GhostG45 as their beloved prodigy son. Soon suggestions and pleas to want to be in the tree came in, and now the tree has over 110 family members, ranging from long lost cousins to the very literate family dog, the guy who is obsessed with Santa and bakes cookies to the unicorn named Scribbles. It is rather hilarious. Her artistic talents soon became apparent and she made a few signatures for some newcomers. At first she basically spammed the introductions forums seeing if anyone wanted a signature. She was intending to be helpful but kept copying and pasting the similar message, and she was called out. But because of this she got a few requests, and others started to notice she had a knack for making signatures. She decided on March 7th to start a signature service, which last consulted has put out 40 signatures. She is a graphic design major at her college and finds that making signatures not only contributes to community members but also helps her to practice manipulating images in photoshop. She also won the "Beastly Award" for Frog Week for her computer drawn signature of a frog, quoting "Happy Frog Week <3 -Taco-" Due to her dedication to the site through posting and signature making she was named Member of the Month for April. She was also featured in episode 10 in the "Can a rocket be deflected twice" myth and the end credits. In the rocket myth she can be seen on the middle post. She doesn't partake in the final cut, but helped out. In the end credits she was the frog on the left that hopped away. She also played with the crew underneath Isolation for filming for the "Isolation gets 'floodier' over time" myth. Through an affiliate site to Halo 3 Mythbusters she is a publicist on KJI (KillJoyIncorporated), which is run by Myztic. She also loves muffins and to incessantly offer them to newcomers. She has bizarre mental drives and speaks out in random tangents. Personal Information Hi my name is Ashley and I like to game, hike, make art, and play guitar. I love being a part of such a close knit and interesting community and plan on being a part of the site as long as there are wonderful people there, and there definitely are. Have a muffin ^_^ Links * Halo 3 Mythbusters profile * KillJoyIncorporated profile Category:About